


Renegades

by dbz2010



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Renegades<br/>Author: dbz2010<br/>Beta: N/A<br/>Series: Mass Effect<br/>Character(s): m!Shepard & Zaeed<br/>Genre: sci-fi<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Word Count: 518<br/>Summary: John Shepard proposes an idea to Zaeed-Piracy in space. This will take place timeline wise Mid-ME2<br/>prompt from the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegades

“What if I told you I was tempted to turn to piracy, Zaeed.”

The ex-merc looked up from the sniper rifle that he was attempting to modify to see Commander Shepard standing in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “That would not be the first thing on my mind if I would to defect from the military, Shepard. I could think of about a dozen things I would do first before becoming a space pirate.”

“Hypothetically, Zaeed. I mean after you crossed off being a mercenary along with the other eleven things on your mind,” Shepard stated, raising an eyebrow slightly at the older man.

“Hypothetically I wouldn't want to turn to piracy. Do you know the life span of a pirate? It is very short and even shorter with you around, Shepard,” Zaeed retorted to the younger man. “Besides, merc work pays better and it has health insurance.”

“Really?” Shepard asked, very skeptical at the fact that Zaeed had mentioned health insurance.

“Of course not. Do you think mercenaries are made of money?” Zaeed paused for a few moments before adding another comment to that statement. “Don't answer that. I was being snarky. So, why do you want to become a pirate? I know Vakarian would follow you to the end of the universe for something like that but would the rest of your crew do the same?”

Shepard remained silent as he thought about what Zaeed had said. “Well,” he started to say before he went silent again for a few moments. “I am sure Jack would. She wouldn’t want to join the Alliance or continue to work with Cerberus if I left after we stop the Collectors. Not sure about Miranda or Jacob. They may go back to working for Cerberus or they might bail and go their separate ways in life. Tali may or may not go with me depending on if she wants to go back to the Quarian Fleet. Samara would go back to being a Justicar and Grunt…well, Grunt may follow me. I did help him get into clan Urdnot. Joker would offer to be my pilot and EDI has no choice because she is part of the ship to begin with. Kasumi is the wildcard in all of this. I cannot tell what she is thinking half the time and the other half I always guess wrong at what she is thinking. Mordin would go back to Omega or to the STG. I figure he would work on his solution for the genophage to try and redeem the sins of his past. Thane I would order to the Citadel hospital so that he could get the treatments he requires for his disease. And Legion would go back to his own kind.”

Zaeed looked at Shepard with a hint of disbelief on his face. “Well, I guess you have thought things through, Shepard. When the time comes, and if I don’ have anything going on, I might go with you. Might being the keyword.”

“Alright,” Shepard said and let the conversation end on that note.


End file.
